


Top Choice

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prep School AU!!</p><p>In which Clarke Griffin's mother becomes the new Headmistress of Jaha Academy the summer before Clarke's senior year. This story follows seventeen year old Clarke as she struggles with leaving her boyfriend Finn, separation from her friend group and her new reputation as the headmistress's daughter. Not to mention she has to get into college. And as if it couldn't get any worse, she has a roommate. Cue Lexa Woods, tri-varsity athlete, student body president and illustrious lesbian. It's gonna be one hell of a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I am new to the 100 and the Clexa fandom and while I have been grappling with the idea of a traditional, non AU clexa fic, inspiration struck and I decided to roll with it. Comments and critiques are much appreciated. Currently the rating is going to be M for language and sexual content, however if you think it should be explicit let me know! I'm never quite sure where to draw the line between those two. Just a quick warning, it has a bit of a slow start, but I've gotta lay out the foundation and everything. Hope you all enjoy :)

Clarke Griffin had spent most of her summer as far away from Jaha Academy's campus as she could, despite the fact that her mother was there for the majority of their break, settling in. Unfortunately, Clarke could not escape from her mother's grasp the last few weeks of August, where she had been expected to attend dinners, as well as meet board members and faculty. But now it was August 31st, move in day for students before orientation and their first day of classes. 

Clarke slept in late in the house the school provided for her mother as the new headmistress. Even though it had been a tempting idea to just stay there for her remaining year of high school, she wasn't quite fond of her mother for making her transfer and she was positive she would be even more alienated if looked like she was refusing to stay with the other students. So, she dragged her suitcase towards the senior girl's dorm, Polis, her eyes taking in the expanse of the typical New England private school campus. She had grown used to the layout, and fortunately knew her way around well enough, still the manicured lawns, tudor style buildings, chapel, and sports fields looked wrong. This wasn't supposed to be where she was spending her final year of high school. 

Once in Polis, she found her way to her room number, 120. Clarke had been told that most seniors had single rooms, and she was looking forward to the privacy. The last thing she needed was to share a room _and_ bathroom with a stranger. Sure it would prepare her for college, but this was high school and Clarke wasn't planning on being the perfect social butterfly her mother expected. Balancing her suitcase against the doorframe, holding her room key in one hand and her backpack in the other, she managed to push the door open after a bit of struggling. The scene that greeted her was not what she was expecting. 

The music she had assumed was coming from her neighbor's room was, in fact, coming from her own. The song was actually a good one, and Clarke made a mental note to look it up, but then she completely forgot all about it. A tall, brunette stood across from her, unpacking. A tall, shirtless brunette. Not that Clarke was a prude, the girl was just in a sports bra and shorts, but this girl was in her room, so it made it worse. For a moment she thought she had made a mistake, but there were two twin sized beds in the room, and two desks. She wasn't sure how long she stood there with her brow furrowed, but eventually her roommate noticed her.

"Clarke, right?" The girl walked towards her, with a confident smirk, an eyebrow raised, "You're Abigail Griffin's daughter? I'm Lexa Woods." 

For a moment Clarke just stared at her. The whole partial nudity thing was enough to throw her, but Lexa Woods had tattoos and Lexa Woods was ripped and Lexa Woods was...hot? She dismissed the thought quickly, Lexa was practically the enemy at this point.

"Yeah, hey." Clarke walked in cautiously, setting her backpack down on her bed. "I didn't know I had a roommate."

"Oh okay," Lexa shrugged, turning down the volume of the music a bit as Clarke hauled her suitcase in and closed the door behind her. 

"Are you," Clarke unzipped her suitcase, "Half-naked often?" She tried to ask casually, hoping it would mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Does it bother you, Clarke?" Lexa laughed and it grated against Clarke's nerves. 

"No, Lexa, it's totally fine." Clarke muttered and kept her eyes down on her clothing as she transferred it out of her suitcase and into her dresser. 

"Where'd you go to school before? I don't recognize you from any of our consortium schools." Lexa asked curiously, walking over to lean against Clarke's desk. 

Clarke swallowed and glanced over at the other girl, finally bringing herself to look at Lexa's face. "Yeah I didn't. I went to school in Maine." Her eyes traveled down Lexa's arms to her hands, her knuckles turning a bit white as they gripped the edge of the desk. Clarke couldn't tell if she was attracted to Lexa or if she was jealous of her. Honestly, her roommate was stunning, and effortlessly so. Her green eyes were bright without any makeup, her skin was tan and smattered with freckles from lots of sun exposure. For a moment, Clarke thought she looked like a surfer, with her windswept waves and sunny complexion. 

"Ah, good," Lexa gave her a little smile, "I would have been pretty pissed at myself for not noticing you sooner." She smiled even more when she saw Clarke's cheeks flush red and with that, she pushed herself off of Clarke's desk and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a tank top. "Well, I don't know about you, Griffin, but I'm starving. Coming to dinner? It'll give you more time to stare at me." Lexa teased, slipping on her shoes. 

"Flirt with all your roommates, Woods?" Clarke asked as she grabbed her keys and her phone. 

"Oh, of course." Lexa nodded. "You play a sport, Clarke?"

"Soccer," They were walking out of the dorm, and Clarke held the door for her, "I'm a sweeper."

"You trying out for varsity?" Lexa asked.

"Uh maybe, I think so, yeah." Clarke nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Are they any good?"

"Well, duh, you're talking to one of the captains and my teams win championships so..." Lexa laughed again and Clarke decided she loved how it sounded. "I'm a striker but I also play right mid sometimes."

"Of course you are." Clarke rolled her eyes at the taller girl. 

"Hey," Lexa turned towards her, a hand to her chest, feigning hurt feelings, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're cocky as fuck." 

"I prefer 'confident optimist'." Lexa shrugged and opened the door to the dining hall for Clarke. "Hey, just a heads up, the mac n cheese is not as good as it sounds. Shit's deadly."

"Thanks," Clarke nodded, catching herself smiling as Lexa walked into the dining hall, her friends immediately flocking towards her. 

Lexa looked back at Clarke and motioned her forward. "Guys this is Clarke Griffin, my roommate."

Unfortunately, Lexa's friends didn't seem as welcoming as Lexa was, and she got a few steely gazes from them, before one of the guys extended his hand to her. 

"Bellamy Blake, that's my sister Octavia." He nodded towards the girl to his left, who gave Clarke a tight lipped smile. 

By now, Lexa had grabbed a plate and was getting her food, her friends starting to follow. Bellamy handed Clarke a plate and smiled softly, "They're just really upset that the board fired our last headmistress. She was great, but not what the administration wanted our school to represent. Give 'em some time, and they'll come around. It's been the worst for Lexa, Mrs. Anders was sorta her unofficial mom. Came to her parents day classes and sports games and stuff. It'll just take some adjustment time."

"Oh." Clarke nodded, processing everything he had just said. "Thanks, Bellamy." 

She could already tell this was going to be one hell of a year. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gives Clarke the cold shoulder, Clarke stares some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I feel really eh about that first chapter, it was pretty slow. So here, have some mild Clexa while I slow burn their relationship even though I really suck. Sorry my writing isn't quite to par just yet, I'm shaky with dialogue, but as soon as I can get into intimate description I promise it'll get better ;)

Lexa had really wanted to hate Clarke Griffin. Well, she sort of did but not as much as she was planning to. Ideally she wanted to be the cold, apathetic Lexa Woods that came out whenever she was around her family, she wanted Clarke to feel uncomfortable and misplaced. Lexa wanted Clarke to hate her too. It just didn't work out like that in the moment. She hadn't expected Clarke to be so beautiful and she hadn't expected her too look at her like  _that._ But she was still Clarke Griffin and Lexa was still determined not to trust her completely. It had been going okay too, until she outright flirted with the girl. That was stupid. But God, Lexa would kill to see that blush one more time.

She was sitting across from Clarke at dinner, absentmindedly stabbing at her salad with chicken. Bellamy and Clarke seemed to be hitting it off and Lexa couldn't tell if she liked that or not. On one hand, if Bellamy was Clarke's friend, Lexa could back off and try to rebuild her steely resolve. The dinning hall was sticky with the August humidity and Lexa pulled her hair up into a messy bun as Indra asked her about the college girl she had hooked up with last year and if they had seen each other over the summer.

"Indra I don't wanna talk about Costia." Lexa spat out, before taking a sip of water. "I thought I told you what happened." She noticed Clarke eyeing her exchange with Indra and gave Clarke a little smile. "Clarke, have you gotten your class schedule yet?"

She watched the blonde stammer a bit as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Lexa.

"The only thing I'm not excited for is Philosophy," Clarke shrugged, and Lexa handed back the phone. 

"Well you should be, we both have Kane, so I can help tutor you if you need it." Well, she was flirting again. Indra stepped on her foot a little and Lexa glared at her. "Alright you guys, I'm gonna go for a run, see you back in the room, Clarke." Lexa got up and cleared her plate, trying not to notice the little look Clarke gave her as she walked away. Hopefully a run around campus would clear her head. 

She made it about three miles before getting bored and heading back to Polis. Running had always come easy to Lexa, but she found that without a ball and an objective, it was boring. Mostly she hated it because it forced her to think. She thought about Costia, who she hadn't heard from in months, about her little sister, about Clarke, about college, everything she didn't want to. The burn in her calves helped process these thoughts though, and when she returned to Polis she felt much better. Much more clear headed. Lexa pulled her headphones out, only to hear Clarke's own music coming from outside their door. The walls were paper thin in these dorms. Unlocking it without thinking, she walked in on Clarke. Shirtless Clarke. Braless Clarke. Clarke in only a pair of black bikini cut underwear.

"Oh fuck. Sorry." Lexa forced herself to look downward as Clarke pulled an oversized sweatshirt and shorts on. 

Clarke didn't really say anything, and Lexa exhaled slowly. She was still standing in front of the closed door, her key still dangling from her hand. Her feet felt rooted to the spot, and Clarke cleared her throat. Lexa's eyes were back on Clarke, all dark and lust filled and brooding. Lexa wanted to smack herself. This girl was her roommate. Not a girlfriend. Not even a potential girlfriend. Or a hook up. It was Clarke Griffin. But her body betrayed her. Her eyes took in the blue eyes and soft lips, remembering the curve of Clarke's waist, Lexa wanted to mark that perfect skin of hers. Instead, she grabbed her towel and walked towards the shower. This girl would kill her. 

 

 

Clarke had finally settled into Jaha, although it had taken a few weeks. She made the varsity soccer team, however she hadn't started in any games yet and as she made her own friends, she noticed that Lexa had backed off. A lot. In fact she almost thought she had upset her roommate. They had a few mutual friends though, so they crossed paths often, but Lexa was just polite. It was probably because she had walked in on her changing, but it wasn't like Lexa was cautious about her own undressing habits. She rarely wore a full shirt in the room, and in the locker room after practice and games she wasn't shy either. So, clearly it wasn't the idea of nudity that upset her. Clarke hadn't even been weird about it, it happens, and sure she blushed and sure she replayed the moment in her head a few times, but Lexa was icing her out. She rarely even talked to her during soccer. It bothered her more than she'd like to admit and that day in philosophy, when Kane was having them watch Lord of the Flies and take notes, she decided to message Lexa. After all they were both already typing in their laptops anyways, it wouldn't be noticeable.

 **Clarke:** Hey, is something up between us?

 **Lexa:** What?

The response came almost immediately, and Clarke looked at Lexa across the table, thankful that this school didn't subscribe to typical desks in the classrooms. Lexa didn't look up and Clarke bit her lip.

 **Clarke:** You've been cold to me lately

 **Lexa:** No, I've been polite.

 **Clarke:** See!  
 **Clarke:** That's what I mean  
 **Clarke:** Is it because of the whole walk in thing? Because that's like so not a big deal

Lexa didn't respond for a while, her eyes on the movie being projected in front of them.

 **Lexa:** You're overthinking things

 **Clarke:** I'm not. Bellamy noticed it too

 **Lexa:** Shouldn't you be taking notes?  
 **Lexa:** Why does it even matter to you? We're roommates, we don't have to be best friends.

 **Clarke:** Because you were so nice to me the first day

 **Lexa:** I'm student body president, it's my job to be nice to new students.

 **Clarke:** To flirt with them too?  
 **Clarke:** Did you piss off your girlfriend or something? 

 **Lexa:** I don't have a girlfriend.   
 **Lexa:** Pay attention to the movie, Clarke. I'll see you at practice later.

 

Practice had been a rough one, a few girls had gotten caught off campus after hours, and as a result the whole team was doing sprints, per Lexa's request. Sometimes it felt like she was more intense than the coach, Anya. Lexa waited for everyone else to shower, flipping through a beat up copy of Catcher in The Rye, while sitting on one of the locker room benches. Clarke was waiting too, but she had already showered and was taking extra time to dry off and put her clothing on.

When they were finally alone, she turned towards Lexa. "So are we just going to ignore this or?"

Lexa walked into one of the showers, shrugging. Clarke followed, unsure. She heard the water turn on and leaned against the shower wall. It became clear to Lexa that Clarke wasn't budging. "I don't know what you want me to say, Clarke." Lexa responded, while she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. 

"Just give me a reason. A real one." Clarke could see the steam begin to fog up the mirrors again. 

"It's first semester, senior year. I have college applications to finish and a team to manage and papers to write. I'm stressed out." Lexa called back over the water, and then said, much more quietly, "I'm sorry." She turned the shower off and reached a hand out of the curtain to find her towel. Clarke handed it to her. "Thanks. You've made friends though, Raven and Bellamy and hell, even Octavia likes you even if she won't say so. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore."

"I do need you." 

The silence that settled over them was charged with something that made Clarke's skin tingle and Lexa shiver. After a moment or two, Clarke heard rustling from inside the shower, as Lexa pulled her underwear on. She could have sworn she heard Lexa swear under her breath, before yanking the curtain open. 

"Clarke I need help with this," Lexa turned around, her sports bra stuck to her still wet back. She couldn't reach around and pull it down and decided she should ask for help before she ripped it off angrily. 

Clarke's fingers slipped under the rolled up band and tugged at it until it loosened up. She pulled the bra down Lexa's back, but didn't move her hands yet. Carefully with one finger, she traced down Lexa's spine, watching as goosebumps broke out over her skin. Then, she ran it over a thick scar at the side of Lexa's ribs, and smaller one that was closer to her shoulder blade. She hadn't noticed them before. 

"What are you doing?" Lexa's voice was soft and she could feel Clarke stiffen behind her, heard her mumble an apology. 

"We're gonna be late for dinner." Her voice sounded clipped, forced. "You should hurry up."

"I'm not eating dinner tonight," Lexa shrugged, walking back out towards her bag. "It's fish sticks and the whole idea of those make me gag. You go ahead."

"It's Friday night, can't we order pizza to the dorm?" Clarke asked, slinging her own sports back over her shoulders. For the first time since they met, Lexa gave her a genuine smile. 

"We could," She paused, unsure if she should continue, "Or we could get off campus. The Blakes are having a party at their house."

"Okay, it's been almost a month why is this the first party I've heard of?" Clarke watched as Lexa's famous smirk tugged at her lips. 

"Because you're Abigail Griffin's daughter. They don't trust you yet," She shrugged before looking at Clarke, "We're not really supposed to invite anyone, but I guess I could take you as my date."

"That's got to be the worst way I've ever been asked out." Clarke shook her head and smiled. 

"Hey, I'm not asking you out," Lexa shoved her slightly, "Not yet at least."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school parties are always full of drama, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely comments & the kudos its so sweet of you <3

It was approximately half past ten, and the proctor had just done her last room checks for the night. Lexa threw her comforter off of herself and walked over to the window near her bed. She opened it and pushed out the screen easily, giving Clarke a little smirk. 

"After you, Clarke." She nodded her head towards the window and Clarke was glad they lived on the ground floor. 

Lexa had pulled her desk chair out, and Clarke stepped up on it before fumbling out the window. She didn't miss Lexa laughing softly as she joined Clarke outside, and fit the screen back in place. 

"Bell gave me his keys," Lexa explained in a whisper, grabbing Clarke's hand and dragging her in the direction of Bellamy's car. "He parked around by the tennis courts." She breathed a quick sigh of relief as she spotted his car and unlocked it. For a moment, Lexa hesitated by the passenger door, wondering if she should open it for Clarke, but decided that might be a bit much and got in the drivers seat. She started the car easily, "Thank God for day students, right?" Lexa laughed softly and adjusted the mirrors, "Put your seatbelt on," she nodded at Clarke, but the blonde was just staring at her. Lexa quirked an eyebrow curiously, and bit back a laugh as Clarke blushed. 

"Sorry, I zoned out." She mumbled.

Lexa pulled out of the parking lot when she heard the click of Clarke's seatbelt and turned on the radio. "Pick something, Clarke. I hate driving in silence." 

"Oh, uh alright." Clarke's fingers fiddled with the dials on the dashboard until she settled on an alternative station. She didn't know the song, but Lexa did, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel to the rhythm. "Who sings this?"

"The xx." Lexa answered easily, "Crystalised is one of my favorites on this album." She could tell that Clarke was still looking at her, but tried not to let it phase her. Keeping her eyes on the road, she let herself relax slightly, singing the words softly. 

Much to Clarke's dismay, they got to the Blakes' house before the song was over, and now she didn't have an excuse to study Lexa's face, the strength of her jawline and the calm look that graced her features when she was driving. "I didn't know they lived so close."

"Yeah," Lexa pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned towards Clarke, "We could have walked but..." She shrugged before finishing the sentence, and waited for Clarke to get out of the car before locking it.

The door was unlocked, but Lexa pretended not to know that so she could have a minute with Clarke before someone opened the door. Moths circled the porch light and for a minute she thought she would kiss her. The black dress Clarke had on was tight and Lexa thought that when they light caught it certain ways, it might be see-through. Something in her chest tightened as she thought about all the people inside that would have similar thoughts to her own about Clarke, and part of her wished she hadn't invited her in the first place. Bellamy opened the door, the bass thudding from inside the house and Clarke smiled as she threw her arms around him for a hug. Lexa wasn't fond of this exchange, but she swallowed back her jealously, knowing that it had no right to be there. 

She let Clarke hang off of Bellamy and walked inside the house, grabbing the first cup of alcohol she could find. Her eyes scanned the room for friends and exes, mentally noting where to avoid and where to gravitate towards. Whatever was in the cup tasted like absolute shit, but Lexa drank anyways, watching still. She noticed a girl eyeing her, a blonde, and was more than disappointed when it wasn't Clarke. Lexa knew she looked hot though, the black jeans and crop top she had on accented her body pretty well, and her hair was down and wavy. She walked over towards the girl and gave her a little half smile. 

"You wanna dance?" Lexa asked, putting her cup down on a table, the bustle of people around her causing her to feel a little light headed. 

"Of course." 

Lexa found herself being pulled towards the living room, where Bellamy had cleared out enough space to be a dance floor. She found herself distracted though, as the girl's body pushed up against her own, at a bright laugh piercing the air. Clarke and Bellamy were dancing a few feet away, the laughter belonged to Clarke, and even though Lexa told herself it wasn't anything to be worried about, jealousy coiled in the pit of her stomach. She found herself eyeing them as the girl in front of her started to grind her ass into Lexa, and Clarke's gaze caught hers. The bright blue eyes Lexa had grown so accustomed to seem to become steely, and Lexa watched her as she touched Bellamy in a way that was most definitely not friendly. She didn't know what kind of game Clarke was playing, but hell Lexa knew she could play too. Her hands slid down the waist of the girl she was dancing with and settled low on her hips, eyes still on Clarke, trying to ignore how similarly Bellamy was touching her. Lexa moved the girl's hair aside and let her lips brush against her ear, earning a little moan from her dance partner. However, she gloated in her win over Clarke too blindly, and looked up only to find Clarke kissing Bellamy. Something inside of her snapped, and she gave a weak excuse to her dance partner about the booze hitting her before she slipped out of the room to Bell's back porch, where Octavia sat with Indra, smoking. 

"Fuck Clarke Griffin." Lexa muttered, taking a seat next to Octavia, leaning her head against the siding of the house. 

"Oh good, you're back to hating her." Indra piped up, handing Lexa the joint. 

"What'd she do?" Octavia asked, playing with a piece of Lexa's hair. 

"Suck your brother's face." Lexa replied as she exhaled, watching the smoke disappear into the night sky. "And like okay, maybe I started it when I started touching this girl but like, Bellamy?" She passed the joint to Octavia, closing her eyes and ignoring the sting in her lungs.

"Don't look now, Lexa, the princess has graced us with her presence." Indra laughed darkly and Lexa opened her eyes slowly, to glare at Clarke. 

"Lexa can we talk?" Her voice sounded pleading and Lexa's resolve faltered a bit.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lexa hoped she sounded indifferent.

"Alone?"

The looks on Octavia's and Indra's faces made it pretty clear they weren't about to move, so Lexa hauled herself up with a sigh. Clarke took her hand and started leading her back through the house. She found an empty room and pulled Lexa inside. 

"Okay, what the fuck?" She was staring daggers at Lexa, and Lexa refused to let their eyes meet. "I know we aren't dating so like, it doesn't matter but what the fuck? Earlier in the locker room you said you were taking me as your date? And then I walk in and you're with some random girl? Who the fuck--" Clarke wasn't even nearly finished with her rant before Lexa's lips cut her off. 

The kiss wasn't what Clarke had imagined it would be like, when she did let herself think about it. It was rough, Lexa bit at her lower lip and had a firm grip on her hair, it wasn't the soft hesitance Clarke had expected. She could taste Lexa's anger as she kissed her more deeply and Clarke found her own hands winding around Lexa's neck, pulling her closer. 

"Lexa, I just really think we should try to talk--" Clarke muttered when they broke apart to breathe, but again she was silenced by Lexa's lips. 

"Shut up, please." Lexa murmured into her mouth and for once in her life, Clarke found herself doing just that. 

Lexa had Clarke backed up against a wall, one hand against the wall, the other trailing down her thigh as she nipped at Clarke's neck, smiling at the little noise she got in response. The hand on Clarke's thigh slipped up under her dress, pushing the fabric away from her hips. "Take this off before I rip it." Lexa practically growled against Clarke's skin, and then stepped back so she could take the dress off. 

"Fuck, Lexa..." 

Clarke's moan made Lexa's head spin, and she just wanted to be close to her again, to touch her, and she would have, but Clarke shook her head when Lexa went in for another kiss. 

"Lexa it's...I'm not ready to start this. Not so soon after leaving my boyfriend." Clarke's hand reached out and stroked Lexa's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Lexa felt like she was suffocating. Her heart dropped and she couldn't tell if her ego was just bruised or if she was genuinely sad Clarke had stopped things. The rejection stung, but Lexa was going to make damn sure Clarke didn't know it did. So, Lexa shrugged and pulled back completely. "Sure, whatever you want, Clarke." She nodded, "I'm kinda done with this party. Make sure Bell drives you back before noon tomorrow for check in." 

"Wait can I come back with you?" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. 

"Nah I'm walking, and I wouldn't feel right being responsible for you when I'm not completely sober. If you really want to come back before tomorrow, Indra can drive you. If she gives you trouble remind her that she owes me. I'll see you soon." And with that, Lexa left Clarke, telling herself that this was for the best. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods is a softie.

Lexa was sitting in bed reading when Clarke tapped on their window. So, maybe Lexa had felt a bit 'chilly' and closed it, but she couldn't be that mean and opened it when she heard Clarke's knock. She grabbed her headphones and put them in as Clarke scrambled in and closed the window. 

"Hey," Clarke nodded to a completely disengaged Lexa. She didn't expect a response (the headphones had really tipped her off on what the atmosphere was going to be between them) and instead walked over to her side of the room and started undressing. After all, it wouldn't be an issue because Lexa clearly didn't want to even look at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Clarke was taken aback by how cold her voice sounded, and blushed, this time from shame. She pulled her pajamas on quickly, deciding that the deed had already been done, and turned towards Lexa who had her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face. Clarke sat on her own bed and turned to face Lexa, "Sorry, I forgot."

"Bullshit." 

"You closed the window." Clarke shot back, opening her laptop. 

"You kissed my best friend in front of me, _Clarke_." Lexa tore her headphones out, but kept reading. "Like I don't wanna be an ass but you seemed to be over your ex enough to kiss him." God, she hoped she didn't still sound jealous, but Lexa couldn't help but imagine what had happened after she left. 

"It's not the same, Lex." Clarke started softly. "It's not the same."

"Fuck, you're straight," Lexa groaned, her head in her hands, "Why didn't you fucking tell me you were straight?"

"I'm not straight!" She shot back, sounding almost offended by the accusation. "Lexa, I kissed you back. I'm not straight."

"Clarke, you've _clearly_ never hooked up with a straight girl before." 

"Well I'm not straight. And like I said," Clarke paused, picking up her brush and brushing out her hair, "It's different with us."

"Us?"

Clarke watched as Lexa put down her book.

"When did you and I become ' _us_ ', Clarke? Did I miss something earlier? Do you grind on all of your girlfriend's friends?" Lexa was being ruthless and she knew it, but Clarke had never seen this side of her, and she was bound to eventually. Clarke was silent and Lexa laughed bitterly, "I thought so."

"Lexa it isn't...don't make me say it." Clarke pleaded, staring blankly at her laptop screen. "Please."

"I mean, I don't know what you think would justify it." Lexa shrugged and leaned back in her bed, picking up her book again. 

"It's different with us--with you and I," she corrected herself mid sentence, and took a deep breath before finishing, "because I like you." 

Lexa was silent for a few minutes, her book resting open-faced on her abdomen. Clarke watched it rise and fall with her breath, and waited for a response. It seemed like it took forever for Lexa to speak, and when she did, it sounded like her throat was coated in something thick. 

"I know. That's why it hurt, because I thought you knew how I felt too." Lexa said, practically forcing the words out of her. She couldn't believe she was opening up to Clarke so easily. Hell, she knew the girl for about a month and a half and here she was, admitting her feelings. That wasn't very Lexa Woods of her. No, Lexa Woods usually didn't call back, she flirted with multiple people, and promised nothing but a good time. She was a player. She wasn't crushing on Clarke, that's for sure. At least, she didn't want to admit that she was. 

"I'm not trying to devalue what you just told me," Clarke started slowly, and Lexa was mildly annoyed with how carefully Clarke seemed to be choosing her words. "I just the car ride over was so nice and I thought, maybe...and then I walked in and you were with some girl. That hurt too. That's the only reason I did what I did with Bellamy."

"Yeah well, I got jealous." Lexa sighed, "You hugged him and it sounds stupid now but I thought that since you had both gotten so close recently that, you know."

"Oh." Clarke said, leaving them in an airy silence. 

Never one to be uncomfortable with silence, Lexa let it settle over them for a while before realizing that she wanted to talk to Clarke. "Hey, you take advanced art studio don't you? Do you paint or...?" She let the question hang. The space between their beds seemed colossal and Lexa wanted it gone. 

"I draw," Clarke's mouth turned upwards at the ends in a soft smile. "I like using charcoals."

"Oh, thats cool. I suck at that stuff." Lexa smiled a bit too, tapping her fingertips against her thigh. 

"You looked good tonight, by the way." Clarke murmured, closing her laptop. "Like...really good. I'm sure you were told that a bunch but..."

Leave it to Clarke fucking Griffin to make Lexa's heart melt. It wasn't even the compliment, but the way Clarke smiled a bit as she said it, looked down sheepishly, blushed a bit. She didn't really know what to say, 'thank you' didn't feel right, so she walked over to her bag and pulled out a book and flipped through it before tossing it on Clarke's bed. "I uh, was reading that the night we met. It reminds me of you, for some reason. You don't have to read it." 

Lexa looked up hesitantly as Clarke ran her fingers over the spine. "Franny and Zooey?"

"Yeah, by J.D. Salinger... He wrote-"

"Catcher in the Rye." Clarke finished for her, "Thanks, Lexa. I'll be sure to read it."

"Cool." Lexa nodded, and crawled under her comforter, curling onto her side. "Clarke, do you need the light on?"

"Nope. I'll get it." Clarke stood up and walked over to the light switch.

The room went dark, and Lexa felt like she could finally breath again. That was, until she felt Clarke press a hesitant kiss to her cheek before whispering,

"You're such a softie, Woods. Sleep tight."

Clarke got into bed herself, and closed her eyes. Almost asleep, she decided Lexa wasn't going to respond, but then she heard it, whispered so quietly she almost didn't.

"Sweet dreams, Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep them mad at each other that long. Also, they're little hormonal babies and they make bad choices (I say, as I am the same age as them lmao). But we're getting into Clexa fluff territory. Or at least as much fluff as Lexa will allow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa doesn't have a shirt on again and Abby Griffin finds a way to cockblock but our two protagonists reach a happy medium :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos, I had a while night while writing this and things are little wild tonight too so I don't quite trust my proof reading skills

Clarke had slept in late the next morning, expecting Lexa to have done the same, however she was greeted by an empty room when she woke up. The flash of disappointment she felt was quickly extinguished as Clarke watched Lexa re-enter the room, hair dripping wet from a shower. She had on a black sports bra (a staple in Lexa's wardrobe) and ice hockey sweatpants that she had rolled low enough to reveal her hip bones. Clarke felt her mouth go dry, and focused on the tattoos on her roommate's side and bicep instead of the idea of something beyond the waistband of her sweats. The one on her side was coordinates and they ran across the top of her rib, like writing on lined paper. On her bicep was the beginning of what looked like a tribal sleeve tattoo, and Clarke found herself wanting to touch it. Lexa turned around and Clarke closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

"Wake up, it's two in the afternoon." Lexa threw her towel at Clarke's face.

The towel was cool and damp and not at all how Clarke wanted to be woken up, but it smelled like Lexa and she found herself trying to breathe in as much of the scent as she could, trying to memorize it. She could hear Lexa laugh and Clarke pulled the towel over her face, hoping to hide her blush. 

"You're such a freak," Lexa snatched the towel away, a smile still tugging at her lips. 

Clarke picked up her bathroom stuff and headed for the door, turning back as Lexa started to speak.

"Hey, you think you could proof read my philosophy paper? I'll help your start yours." She asked, sitting down at her desk, slouching low in the chair. 

"How do you know I haven't...?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, pausing, their door halfway open. 

"I know everything, Clarke." Lexa said, her voice serious, and her face stoic, before a tiny grin broke through that had Clarke's heart racing. "Go shower, you still have Bellamy's spit on you."

"And your spit." She retorted.

"Gross. I basically kissed Bellamy by association. If I get herpes I'll kill you." Lexa shuddered, and Clarke left, her laugher echoing down the hall. 

When Clarke came back, Lexa was halfway through a PowerBar that was cookie dough flavored (and Lexa's favorite). She nodded at her roommate in acknowledgement, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope," Clarke shrugged, before bending down and taking a large bite out of Lexa's protein bar. "Now I have."

"I didn't think we were on the food sharing level yet." Lexa commented, and handed Clarke the rest of bar. "Just like, don't drink my Gatorades or I'll have to kill you."

"Two death threats in one day, huh?" Clarke wiggled her eyebrows at her roommate, "What's got you so high strung, Woods?"

"Just don't drink my Gatorades and we'll be fine, Griffin." Lexa paused, "But you probably don't know about them anyways."

"Oh, you mean the light blue ones you hoard in the mini fridge?" Clarke teased, sitting on the edge of her bed and swinging her legs.

She took another bite of the protein bar and Lexa found herself wondering what Clarke's lips would taste like if she kissed them at that moment. Maybe she would have, if Clarke hadn't exposed her knowledge of the mini fridge.

"Were you on my side of the room, Clarke?" Lexa turned towards her, suspicious. 

"Yeah," She nodded, unfazed "I drank your Gatorade right after I had sex in your bed, Lexa." Clarke punctuated the end of the sentence with another bite from the bar.

"Please tell me it was with Octavia." Lexa joked, checking her email as Clarke finished off the protein bar and stood up to stretch. Lexa caught herself glancing over at Clarke out of the corners of her eyes. "So, you just aren't wearing bras now, I see." She muttered, trying to keep her tone playful instead of thick with the leftover desire that coiled within her.

"Aw, so cute that you're looking." Clarke shot back and picked up the book Lexa had lent her, before cozying back up in her bed.

"Hey, no." Lexa protested, "Philosophy paper, remember? You have a day to write five pages and you know Kane isn't going to go easy on us."

"Hush, I'm reading." 

"Clarke." Lexa sighed, turning her full attention to the blonde across from her. "Don't make me beg."

"If you're gonna be so pissy about it, come over here and bring your laptop so I can read it in my bed." Clarke responded, knowing that it would take a lot to get Lexa in her bed, let alone that close to her, more than she was offering. Or, at least she thought she knew that. 

The afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Clarke was just starting to read Franny's letter to Lane when Lexa pulled the book out of her grasp. Lexa slid herself in right next to Clarke (without the laptop), and let her nose brush against Clarke's neck. "Please?"

Clarke was silent for a while, her body pressed against the cool wall on one side and Lexa's skin on the other, which was hot to the touch. She was stiff and tried to regulate her breathing, pretend the closeness didn't affect her, but Lexa was relentless. Her lips brushed against the shell of Clarke's ear, and her fingers traced over the blonde's collarbone. 

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered, "You okay?" The smirk was evident in her voice and she knew Clarke hated it, but she couldn't help finding amusement in her roommate's reactions. 

Clarke shifted so her back was pressed against the wall, and her face was inches from Lexa's. Her chest seemed to tighten as Lexa reached out and brushed hair away from her face, letting her fingers trail lazily over the skin. Clarke's eyes kept finding Lexa's lips and she hated to admit how badly she wanted to kiss her. It seemed too far to turn back now, and Clarke could tell Lexa wanted it too. Hesitantly, she reached a hand up, her knuckles grazing over the freckles on Lexa's cheek, her eyes closing as Lexa's hand found her waist and they were breathing in each other. 

A knock on the door jolted both girls up, and Lexa practically sprinted to the other side of the room at the sound of the headmistress's voice, "Clarke, dear? I thought you and I might like to get some tea..."

Lexa grabbed the closest item of clothing she could find and pulled it over herself as Abby cracked the door open, peering inside before entering.

"Lexa, how are you?"

"Just fine, thank you Mrs. Griffin. Clarke and I were just talking about Franny and Zooey," Lexa smiled what Clarke had come to know as her "Student Body President" smile. 

"Clarke you could look a little more happy to see your mother." Abby commented, turning towards her daughter. 

Lexa's thought were racing as Clarke simply sat on her bed, evidently without a bra, evidently flustered and evidently pissed off. 

"Mom, the whole point of knocking is that you wait to enter." Clarke spoke through gritted teeth.

Lexa sat uncomfortably on the edge of her bed, eyes moving between Clarke, a mess between disheveled sheets and Abby, standing primly in front of the door.

"Well, I certainly didn't mean to interrupt anythi-"

"You did." 

"Clarke," Lexa said, warning flashing in her eyes, "It's okay Mrs. Griffin, Clarke and I can finish our discussion another time. I was actually just headed to the gym." The brunette grabbed her phone, headphones, and keys and awkwardly but politely excused herself from the room. Was Lexa going to actually go to the gym? No she was going to wait in Indra's room, the one adjacent to theirs and listen in on the conversation Clarke and her mom were about to have, but only she and Indra needed to know that. 

She didn't even knock on Indra's door, and held a finger to her lips when her friend looked startled to see her. Lexa explained in a hushed tone what exactly Abby Griffin had almost walked in on and Indra smacked her in the shoulder, hard. 

"You know, I thought you made bad choices before," Indra reprimanded, "But this is just ridiculous. Clarke is one of the most shallow girls I've ever met, she's barely interesting and clearly doesn't give two fucks about you."

"Fuck off, Indra." Lexa warned, her eyes hardening. "You don't get to say that about someone you haven't even taken the time to get to know."

"It's October, you don't know her." Indra muttered, and joined Lexa, who was sitting on a bean bag an ear pressed against the wall. 

Lexa was surprised at how clearly she could hear the two and looked at Indra quizzically. Indra's unamused look gave Lexa the impression her best friend had front row seats to Lexa's flirtation and made a mental note to make sure she and whoever she was with were quiet during certain activities.

"Clarke, you can't resent me forever." 

"Mom, you took me away from my friends. My home. Ever since dad died you've been doing everything how you want to. You don't care about how I feel."

"I care about your future. You're already making friends here, I can see."

"Lexa isn't a friend."

There was a pause, and Lexa's brow creased. Beside her Indra made a soft noise of disapproval. 

"You seemed friendly enough earlier, besides she's your roommate, as long as you two are amicable."

"Oh we're more than amicable, mother."

"Clarke, I don't know what you're insinuating..."

"Don't pretend you don't know." 

Lexa groaned. She understood Clarke was upset with her mom, and this particular subject seemed to be one that was touchy between the two, the subject of Clarke's sexuality, but Lexa cringed at how Clarke was flaunting her around in the argument. 

"I thought we took care of this issue, Clarke." Abby's voice steeled, it seemed to cut through the wall. 

"See, I thought you made me transfer because it was good for me not because you walked in on me and-"

"That is what was best for you. You are not in a healthy environment if you cheat on your boyfriend, Clarke, and with a girl, nonetheless."

"Mom, I know I shouldn't have hurt him, okay? I felt awful, but how could you not expect me to feel trapped when you've practically been planning our marriage with his parents since we were little?"

"Clarke, if you want to experiment, perhaps it's wiser to save it for college or even leave it in the past."

"Mom, I think we're done here. Bye." 

Lexa heard the door close and heels click down the hall, but she waited a few minutes before returning to her room. 

"Hey! I thought you were at the gym." Clarke greeted her with a smile, reaching out to take Lexa's hand. 

"Nope." Lexa let her fingers fall away from Clarke's and she tossed her stuff on her bed.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke's smile fell as she realized Lexa was being cold again. 

"I'm not just a tool for you to use to piss of your mother, Clarke." Lexa remarked bitterly to her roommate, pulling on some socks. 

"Lexa, that's not what I wanted you to think..."

"Okay then there was a totally different conversation where you didn't use me as some sort of rebellious streak in order to add more tension to your mommy issues?" Lexa spat, packing her laptop in her backpack. 

"You're more than me to that," Clarke protested, "Lexa, I'm serious."

"You keep saying that, but Indra pointed out to me that it's really only October. You don't even  _know_ me, Clarke." She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and headed for the door. "I'm going to the library."

"Wait," Clarke pleaded, "Please."

Lexa turned around and dropped her bag, leaning against the door. Her arms were crossed and her expression was nothing less than intimidating, but Clarke stood up and walked over her. 

"I've already read Franny and Zooey, twice. My favorite type of pizza is Hawaiian, I can't stand blue Gatorade but I'd still kiss you if you had just drank some. I love watching your footwork on the field. I got a D on my math test last week. Raven and I are working on getting permission to do a medical lab on the human brain as a part of AP Psych and Anatomy. My dad got in a car accident when I was younger and slipped into a coma. My mom wants me to be a doctor just like her and constantly pressures me. I have to apply to Tufts and Johns Hopkins for their medical schools even thought I don't want to. Finn was my best friend and I love him but our relationship was always off. I found out he was hooking up with my best friend the night before I cheated on him with my ACT tutor. My mom is really homophobic. I love the smell of rain and two days ago I accidentally used your shampoo and conditioner. I hate fish sticks too. Your turn."

Lexa's expression softened and she exhaled, letting anger leave her muscles. Clarke's eyes were glossy with tears and Lexa felt she should return the gesture, so she began shakily.

"I have a little sister that I miss more than anything. My mom was a drug addict, she overdosed at some after party for a film my dad directed and he killed himself soon after. They left us more than enough to get by and my grandma took care of us until last year, around the time I turned eighteen. My sister is only ten and I named the head of school before your mom to be her legal guardian. Part of the reason I was so upset to lose her was because it meant losing my little sister, but I think she's coming to our game next week. Shit, I've gotta get some lighter stuff in here. I like the smell of rain too, they weren't actually serving fish sticks. I'd love to see your artwork sometime, I hate coffee unless its iced and full of sugar and I know you like red Gatorade so there's some in the fridge for you, but I wasn't going to tell you that until later... The scars you traced on my back are from surgery I had to have, one for my shoulder and the other because I got into an accident a little while ago and there was a glass shard in between my ribs. Don't worry, I wasn't the one driving." Lexa's lips tugged up at the side a bit in an attempt to smile and Clarke took her hand.

"I have an idea," The blonde stated pulling Lexa over to her bed. "I'll order Chinese and we can have a study session and then maybe watch some Netflix? I know it's not a great first date but..."

"Well, if it's a date, Clarke, then ditch the studying. I'll help you with the paper tomorrow morning." Lexa opened a drawer in her desk and handed Clarke the menu of the local Chinese restaurant that delivered to their dorms. "Do you like Disney movies?" 

"Yeah, Tarzan is one of my favorites." Clarke nodded, "So it's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date." Lexa smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke's cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bbys are ~dating~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods: jock, cocky asshole, player, sex magnet, and...poet? Clarke does some snooping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL you guys I thought second semester senior year was supposed to be easy! guess not. sorry for the wait

Clarke's curiosity had betrayed her. Lexa had left a dark brown journal, open, on the floor. Completely unattended. And Clarke really thought she should at least move it to her desk, if not close it. Lexa was in Indra's room watching the live stream of the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team play China and while Clarke would have loved to join, she knew Lexa needed some bro time with her co-captain. So, Clarke had picked it up, intent on respecting Lexa's privacy, just closing it and putting in somewhere safer than the floor. Somewhere between the desk and the floor she found herself sitting on Lexa's bed, fingers gingerly leafing through the journal's pages. To her surprise, it wasn't a diary, nor a food journal complete with Lexa's daily protein intake and muscle mass. No, it was...poetry? Pages and pages of poetry. Some lines were angrily scribbled over, other pages had a large "X" through them, and some contained works that made Clarke wonder if Lexa was going to be okay. 

 _Costia_  

The name was scrawled in Lexa's smooth, slanted handwriting at the top of the page and Clarke briefly connected it to the encounter she had witnessed at dinner between Indra and Lexa her first night at dinner. Clarke's cheeks heated up in shame, this was forbidden territory. She shouldn't do it, shouldn't read it, not when Lexa hadn't even told her who Costia was. But she had already opened Pandora's box, there was no stopping her now. 

_Costia_

~~Sweetheart,~~  I don't understand why your hands were always cold,  
What made your teeth chatter,  
Or why every time I kissed you it was like you had been sucking on ice.  
~~I cried when your mother called.~~  
But I understood enough...  
Why wouldn't you let me keep you warm?  
You heard my heartbeat, saw the flush of my cheeks,   
I ~~am~~  was alive for you--  
~~You didn't even give me a warning.~~    
You didn't let me keep you warm.   
And when the nights turn cold and I taste metal in my mouth, I think of you  
I think of you  
I think of you  
You and your cold hands, snow coated eyelashes, purple lips  
And I don't understand why you wouldn't let me keep you warm.   
It's been three months and the heat has been unrelenting,   
~~Couldn't you have waited for it? Waited for me?~~  
I could have kept you warm, love.   
Where I'm from the sand burns the bottom of your feet all year round,   
There is nothing cold.  
I would have taken you there.  
I would have kissed you in the searing sun,  
Melted our mouths together,   
Held your hands against the heat of my heart,  
I would have kept you warm, if you had only asked me to.

"She killed herself." Lexa's voice sounded from the doorway, and Clarke realized she hadn't closed the door. "If you're reading about Costia." 

"I'm so sorry." Clarke closed the journal, Lexa's eyes unreadable. "For reading that and for what happened." She stood up, but Lexa walked over and pushed her down lightly by the shoulder, sitting next to her. 

Drawing her knees into her chest, Lexa stared at the floor. "Flip the page, read the next one." Her voice was unnervingly calm and Clarke protested. "Read it." Lexa prompted, taking the journal in her hands and opening it to the page she wanted. "Go ahead. Out loud."

Clarke was clearly uncomfortable, fidgeting with her necklace and breathing cautiously. She took the journal from Lexa and positioned herself so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, turned towards Lexa. 

"A Sonnet for the girl with October eyes?" Clarke looked up questioningly and Lexa nodded. 

 _"I shy away from the flowers blooming_  
_In my chest at the sight of sky-blue eyes._  
_Do you know that your gaze is consuming_  
_me whole? Tell me, can you see through my guise?_  
_I'm licking the taste of sweat from your neck_  
_When my eyes are closed and thoughts betray me._  
_How long until you find out I'm a wreck?_  
_A disaster made up of sand and sea,_  
_Sun in your smile, I'm afraid of the dark._  
_My heart is a hard one; that much is clear,_  
_But somehow, you've already left a mark._  
_Every day I pray you can't see the fear._  
_I want you to know, I'll endure the fall,_  
_Even if it hurts, you deserve my all."_

"It's still sorta rough, but I figured it was fitting since sonnets are often about...that sort of stuff." Lexa shrugged, running a hand through her hair, pulling her knees in closer. "I wrote it this morning." 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked.

"Hm?" Lexa turned her head to rest on her knees, green eyes on Clarke.

"Was that about me?"

"No, the other blue eyed girl I'm falling for, Clarke." Lexa deadpanned, the sudden need to put up a wall overcoming her. 

"It was beautiful." Clarke whispered, placing a gentle hand on Lexa's knee. "Your writing is beautiful."

"Sure," Lexa grimaced and sat up, pressing a kiss to Clarke's temple. "Next time ask if you wanna read something, okay?"

Clarke laid back on Lexa's pillow and pulled the brunette towards her, expecting to be met with resistance. Instead, Lexa easily fell back and pulled Clarke close. They stayed like that for a while, in silence, listening to each other breathe. Lexa's buried her face in Clarke's hair, inhaling the scent that had brought her so much stress and so much comfort over the past month and she closed her eyes. 

"Don't you wanna go back to the game?" Clarke asked, lacing her fingers with Lexa's in a way that suggested she was only asking the question to be polite. 

"No." Lexa exhaled. 

"Why did you come back here?" She asked, turning in Lexa's arms so she was looking at her. 

"Because," Lexa murmured, her eyes still closed. "I wanted you." 

"Oh," Clarke felt her heart speed up, "Probably not anymore though, after all that..."

"Not true. I might be a little upset with you, but that doesn't mean I can't want you." Her voice was low and taking on an edge that Clarke had only heard once before, at Bellamy's party. 

"In that case," Clarke threw a leg across Lexa and sat up so she was straddling the brunette's hips. "You won't mind this, right?" Clarke was desperate to be close with Lexa, to show her she wanted her too. She wanted to make up for that night at the party. Clarke wanted to fix things between them, restore the silent connection they had. In a purposeful and slow movement, she rolled her hips into Lexa's. 

Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat at the feeling and reached over to her phone to put on music. "Indra can hear absolutely everything." She whispered as an explanation and Clarke smiled. 

"Good."

The music offered her a bit of beat and she continued to slowly grind her hips against Lexa, who's hands were sliding up Clarke's sides. Finally, Lexa curled herself upwards, catching Clarke's mouth in a kiss, and pulled her down towards her. Clarke was surprised by how good of a kisser Lexa was. She had been good at the party, but it had been messy and angry and their mouths tasted like cheap alcohol. This was infinitely better. Lexa kissed her slowly, running her tongue over her lower lip, pulling away to suck at her neck. One hand had moved up to grip Clarke's hair and the other was firmly grabbing her ass, guiding her hips, setting the pace. Clarke forgot momentarily that she was supposed to be teasing her and tried (half-heartedly) to pull away and regain control. When she did, Lexa tugged at her hair a bit, her hand right at the base of Clarke's skull. The blonde whimpered in response and Lexa groaned softly into the crook of her neck. She pushed Clarke's hips up a bit, repositioning herself so she had a leg in between Clarke's, knowing Clarke needed a bit more. Without hesitating, Lexa pulled Clarke's shirt off and kissed her as her fingers released the clasp of her bra. Clarke propped herself up to kneeling so she could take her bra off, smiling as she noticed Lexa looking up at her, biting her lip. 

"See something you like?" Her golden hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and Lexa wondered why she ever tried to pretend Clarke wasn't beautiful. 

Lexa nodded in response, her hands tugging at the waistband of Clarke's leggings. "Take these off while you're up." As Clarke slid off her bed to take her leggings off, Lexa tossed her own shirt to the side and took off her sweatpants. 

Clarke was tossing her leggings onto her bed when strong arms slipped around her from behind, pulling her in close. The heat of Lexa against her made Clarke shiver, and Lexa backed them towards the bed again, a hand sliding teasingly under the lace of Clarke's thong. "Jesus, Clarke." Lexa groaned against her neck, her fingers finding warmth and wetness. 

Clarke would have found a witty way to respond, but Lexa's fingers grazed lightly over clit and she found herself only able to moan. There was a loud bang on the wall next to Lexa's bed and Lexa laughed softly against Clarke's neck. 

"Clarke," Lexa smiled, "You've got to be quiet." 

And Clarke would have been, if Lexa hadn't slipped her fingers inside of her. 

"Fuck." This moan was even louder, one that could most definitely be heard over their music. They stayed like that for a moment, as Lexa found a rhythm that Clarke liked. Once she decided she had a good enough idea of what made the blonde gasp, Lexa was gone, and Clarke found herself missing the warmth of her girlfriend wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found Lexa undressing completely. "Christ, Lex..."

The brunette looked up at Clarke, amused. "Oh come on, you've seen me naked before."

It was true, technically Clarke had. It hadn't been like this though, just quick flashes and stolen glances while they changed in the locker room. Clarke hadn't ever seen a statue of the greek goddess Nike, but she was sure in that Lexa was a spitting image. As if she hadn't been having the same realization for the past few months, she found herself gaping at how _attractive_  Lexa was. Her eyes traced the muscles that were taught under her tan skin, over her shoulders and down her arms, over her chest and abs and hips and then Lexa was laughing again. 

"You can touch me, you know." She teased. 

It wasn't that Clarke had needed permission to do it, it was more that she just didn't realize she could. But once it was offered to her, she didn't waste time pulling Lexa onto the bed, on top of her. Lexa's lips were against Clarke's neck again, searching for that spot that made the blonde shiver under her. Her teeth tugged at Clarke's earlobe and Clarke's fingernails scraped down her back, eliciting a little groan from Lexa. 

"You like that, Lex?" Clarke asked breathily, the smirk evident in her voice. 

There was something infuriating about Clarke's little bout of cockiness and Lexa decided to take care of it. She detached herself from Clarke's neck, her lips traveling down her collarbone and chest, leaving little marks where Lexa felt they were necessary. She kissed down Clarke's hips, up her inner thighs, everywhere but where she wanted it. After a bit Clarke started to buck her hips up at the touch of Lexa's mouth against her skin, tiny whimpers accompanying the action and Lexa took pity. One hand tangled in her hair almost immediately and Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand with the other one, lacing their fingers together, her knuckles turning white. 

Clarke didn't do a very good job of staying quiet as she came, much to her own embarrassment and to Lexa's amusement. Lexa finally pulled away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, when Clarke's orgasm had rode its course. She was breathing heaving, her eyes still closed, when Lexa kissed her. It wasn't a typical "Lexa" kiss. It wasn't hungry, nor rough. It was soft and Clarke swore Lexa was smiling through it. 

"Thank you." She murmured into Lexa's neck, her voice sleepy. 

"Of course," Lexa lied back and pulled Clarke against her chest, playing with the wispy bits of hair at her forehead. 

"No, your turn." Clarke protested, but Lexa just held her there. 

"Not yet." She whispered, closing her own eyes and letting her breathing become steady. "I just wanna be with you." 

Clarke was stubborn, so of course Lexa expected her to challenge her, but there was only a content hum in response to her words. Relief wasn't what she should have been feeling when Clarke fell asleep without protest, but Lexa hadn't let herself be vulnerable like that with anyone since Costia and she wasn't sure she was ready. 


End file.
